The Impossible
by rower4life
Summary: WEECHESTERS My first song fic and one shot all in one story. Set to the song, The Impossible by Joe Nichols. Takes a glimpse into Sam and Dean's childhood, also delves deeper into some moments we've seen on the show during the second season, notably IMTO


Okay so I never cared for song fics but now that I'm writing I'm becoming inspired by the songs I hear on the radio. I hear something and it's like oh that would make a good story. So here is my first song fic and my first one shot. Hope you enjoy. The title of the song is The Impossible by Joe Nichols. It's basically a bunch of glimpses into the Winchesters' past and some of the clips are from this season, there are enough clues in each one to know at what point they are in the season. Oh, and I don't own the song or the Winchesters.

_**The Impossible by Joe Nichols**_

_**My dad chased monsters from the dark  
Checked underneath my bed  
**_

"Dad," six year old Dean whispered in his most quiet voice, "Daddy," Dean said, this time in a normal whisper while also laying a hand on his father's arm. "Daddy," the tiny hand shook the muscular arm a little bit while the mouse like voice was raised again ever so slightly with a tad bit of urgency to it.

John Winchester felt the shake and heard the little voice. His first reaction to grab the gun he kept under the pillow went away and he turned towards his son. His eldest was looking at him; fear filled the young boy's eyes. Fatherly instinct kicked in and he sat up in bed. "What is it Dean?" John asked, rubbing his eyes and turning on the lamp that sat by the bed.

"There's something in my closet. Hurry, before it gets Sammy," Dean said urgently, tugging on his dad's arm. He ran half way to the bedroom he shared with his baby brother before coming back to hide behind his dad who was just a few steps behind. "It's still in there, get it," Dean said, not daring to go into the bedroom even after his dad had stepped in.

John smiled at Dean who was hiding behind the wall and peeking his head around the corner to see into the bedroom. Checking to make sure Sammy was still secure in his crib John walked over to the closet door and opened it up. There were a few toys and a pile of clothes at the back of the closet but no monster. "It's okay Dean, it's gone now," John said in a comforting voice, being careful to stay quiet so as not to wake up Sam. He walked the span of the small bedroom in four ground eating strides, swooped up the tiny boy and placed him back in his bed.

Dean looked over his father's shoulder at the open closet door. He saw the toys that he loved to play with during the day but at night they looked scary. "Are you sure?" Dean asked in a quiet tone, just in case there was a monster.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now get back to bed scout and we'll go to the playground tomorrow," John promised as he tucked the sheets in close to his son.

"Dad," Dean said quickly before his father shut the bedroom door.

"Yeah son," John said, trying not to let the exasperation show in his voice.

"The salt, so Sammy won't be scared," Dean said in his quiet mouse like voice again.

That voice could melt John's heart, so he smiled at his son, trudged downstairs and then came back up carrying a pitcher of salt. He closed the closet door and poured the salt down, making sure the line was solid and thick, Dean would notice the if the job was done half assed. "So Sammy won't be scared," John said before kissing his son on the forehead one last time and walked towards the door.

"I love you daddy," Dean said, this time his voice was full of conviction and sincerity.

John Winchester smiled back at his son, shut the door behind him, and then plodded back to his room. He couldn't remember his heart feeling this light since Mary had died.

_**He could lift me with one arm  
Way up over top his head**_

"Daaaadddd! Come play with us. Pleeeaaassseee," Sammy yelled. His dad had taken Dean and him to the park for the day. The condition was that they would go and have fun, run around until they were tired and then when they got back to the hotel of the week the would let him do his work. For the past ten minutes Sam had been running from Dean while John sat on one of the park benches in the shade.

"Yeah dad, Sam's to slow," Dean said as he ran just out of his little brother's reach before jumping on up on the stairs of the jungle gym.

John Winchester looked up from the book that he was reading, slightly annoyed at his sons' screaming. Bobby had lent it to him so that John could read up on demons. While he wasn't one hundred percent sure John was pretty sure it's what had killed Mary. But as he watched his sons run around and laugh John couldn't help but let go of his anger, guilt, and frustration that had bubbled up inside as result of thinking about his late wife. He only thought about it for one more second before closing the book and getting up to join his boys. "You better run, I'm going to get you," John yelled in his best monster voice as he crouched down low and ran after his sons.

Sam squealed and scrambled to the top of the playground before his dad could get him, sacrificing Dean for his own safety. He didn't stop to look behind him until he was safely inside the little cave that was at the top of the slide. "Run Dean!" Sam yelled when he saw Dean being chased by their father.

Dean heard Sam's shout and looked behind him, only to have his father scoop him up in his arms and start tickling him. He laughed hard and brought his legs up to his chest to try and protect his midsection from his dad's onslaught.

John roared like a beast in his son's ear while attacking the little boy's tummy and sides with his moving fingers. As he tickled Dean John moved quickly underneath the jungle gym so that Sam could no longer see them. That's when he brought Dean around to face him and put one finger up to his lips in a shushing motion.

Sam had watched his dad go under the playground but could no longer see him. The little boy waited a moment, his heart beating faster in anticipation. After about forty five seconds of waiting and nothing happening Sam slowly stuck his head out of the safe alcove. Neither his dad nor his brother was in sight. Sam took one tentative step out and then another, still no sign of either one. Sam walked down a ramp one cautious foot at a time. By now his heart felt like it was going to explode, from adrenaline pumping through his five year old body. He felt the strong hands grasp him around his waist when he reached the end of the ramp, Sam screamed loudly.

John had stayed hidden under the jungle gym's solid floor and followed his son's foot steps. He heard Sam pause at the end of the ramp and that was when he jumped out to grab him. The father ran around wildly while holding his son in an airplane position before lifting him up over his head and settling the little boy on his shoulders. "What do you say we get Dean?" John asked Sam in a hushed but excited tone, like they were sharing a secret.

"Yeah," Sammy managed to breathe out between gasps while looking at his older brother who was still laughing underneath the playground. He wrapped his tiny hands around his father's forehead to steady himself and felt his daddy grab onto his thighs. "Chhhaaarrrgge!" Sam yelled enthusiastically as his father took off running.

"That's not fair!" Dean yelled while running away from his father and brother.

_  
**He could loosen rusty bolts  
With a quick turn of his wrench**_

"Why do I have to help you change the oil, it's not like you'll ever give it to me?" Dean Winchester asked as he followed his dad out to the Impala. For some reason his father always made him watch while the oil was changed or the tires were rotated or the brake pads were replaced. Usually he didn't mind but today was his sixteenth birthday and not having a car was bumming him out at the moment.

John led his son towards the car and smiled. The kid was about to get the biggest surprise of his life. Birthdays were usually celebrated quietly in the Winchester family, they might stop at a Denny's or IHOP or wherever the birthdee wanted as opposed to just getting fast food but aside from that and maybe a new shotgun they didn't do much else. So when John had woken up this morning and made it a point not to mention Dean's birthday, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Happy Birthday Dean," John said when he turned around towards Dean, his arm outstretched while presenting the keys to his eldest.

Dean's eyes widen. He swore his heart stopped for a full minute. He looked up at his dad, "Are you serious?" Dean asked cautiously, still expecting his dad to snatch the keys and reveal the joke. When a couple minutes passed he reached up and took the keys. As soon as the cool metal touched his fingers Dean took off running towards the car and jumped in, started the ignition and was just about to pull out before his father stopped him.

John walked after Dean and placed his hands on the car door where the window would have been. "Wait a minute. The oil needs changed first, and I heard some clanking around in the engine. If you want her you have to be responsible, let's get to work," John said before he grabbed some towels from the back of the car along with some oil, a new filter, and his tool box.

Dean shut off the engine reluctantly; he loved to hear those horses under her hood. He popped open the hood before joining his father up at the front. Eager to be able to get out tonight Dean quickly laid down on the towel and started to change the oil. He carefully placed the oil pan underneath the car, and unscrewed the cap slowly. While the oil was pouring out Dean rejoined his father who was inspecting the engine. They both stood for a few moments, studying the insides of the Impala.

"Alright, let's get to work," John said.

Dean watched his father closely, handing him the tools he needed. After a couple minutes Dean broke the silence, "so is she really mine or do I have to share?" Dean asked, he didn't want to sound ungrateful but Dean really wasn't looking forward to having to share her with his dad.

John laughed from under the hood, "no, see the Ford over there," John said, pointing to a brand new truck about twenty feet away. "She's mine, this one is yours."

Dean didn't say anything, just smiled a big goofy grin and went back to watching his father work on HIS car. 'Man that sounds good,' Dean thought to himself. They stood silent for another ten minutes before Dean went underneath the car to finish changing the oil. He screwed the oil tank cap back on and went to take out the oil filter. It wouldn't budge. "Damn it," Dean cursed under his breath when his oil slicked hand slipped and his knuckles banged up against a pipe.

John heard his son struggling and laid down on the ground, scooting himself on his back until he too was under the car. Dean was still nursing his bruised knuckles so John reached up and twisted the oil filter out before handing it to Dean. He smiled at his son who just looked at him with disbelief. John just laughed to himself as he scooted back out from underneath the car, Dean liked to think at sixteen he was the shit, the boy's ego couldn't even fit through the door anymore.

_**  
He pulled splinters from his hand  
And never even flinched**_

Sam was eating breakfast when his dad emerged from the bedroom, still covered in sweat, dirt, and blood from last night's hunt. Sam had been asleep when his father had come in last night but when Sam woke up he could see his father's figure underneath the covers in the other bed. Being careful to tip toe out of the room so as not to wake John or Dean, Sam had came out to the kitchen and gotten himself a bowl of cereal.

John had grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, but not to put cereal in. Last night he had been so tired from his two day stake out that he hadn't bothered to wash off all the filth that was covering him, that included taking out some thorns that had got stuck in him when he had fallen into a rose bush. While some had fallen out, most of them had just become embedded deeper into his flesh.

"Good morning daddy, did you get the bad guy?" Sammy asked his father when the older man sat down opposite of him. He was worried about his dad; he looked like Billy, the bully in his school, had just beaten him up. However, Sam didn't express his feelings; even at seven years old he had learned that Winchester men did not express sentiments.

John forced a smile up at his son, "Yeah Sammy, I did," John replied. He grabbed the tweezers from the medical bag and sat down at the kitchen table. He started to work on his hand.

Sam watched in fascination at his father. He never cried out or even winced as he pulled the big thorns from his hands and arms. Sam gulped noticeably when his dad pulled out a really big one.

John laughed at his son's reaction; Dean was certainly the tougher of the two boys. "Are you going to lose your breakfast Sam?"

"No," Sam replied meekly. He watched intently as his dad pulled thorn after thorn out of his arms and hands. "If I was as strong as you then Billy wouldn't pick on me," the little boy said innocently, never knowing how many ways he had touched his father's heart with that statement.

_**  
In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry  
But the day that grandpa died, I realized**_

Dean and Sam were walking back to the hotel they were staying at after visiting the playground across the street. This was the first time that their dad had allowed them to go by themselves. Dean thought it was about time, after all he was thirteen now, a teenager. The young teen looked longingly at the Impala as they passed by the car on their way into the door, in three years he could drive and maybe his dad would give him the car.

Sam opened the door to the hotel and was about to step in before he realized that Dean was no longer right behind him. Looking back Sam saw Dean staring at their father's car, "keep dreaming," Sam said before leaving his older brother alone to wish.

Dean didn't bother to yell at Sam's wise crack, at nine years old the boy was already a smart ass. However, at this point in time Sam was right, there was no way his dad would give him the car. So Dean followed Sam into the hotel and went to the bathroom to clean up. His annoying little brother had pushed him into a puddle of mud; Dean sometimes underestimated Sam's strength. Quickly taking a shower so as not to use up all the hot water, Dean had learned that his dad didn't like that, he stepped out of the shower and pulled on some clean clothes. Dean went back out to the living area of the hotel and sat down to watch television with Sam for a while. That quickly got boring though because Sam was watching pokemon, stupid little creatures. So Dean headed into the bedroom to grab his gameboy, the only thing to do in this hotel room.

Something made Dean stop though when he went to push open the door that was slightly ajar. Dean paused to listen for a moment, he knew his dad was in there but he didn't hear any of the page turning or rustling that usually accompanied John while he was working. After a few second Dean heard a little sniffle, like his dad had sucked air in through his nostrils but the nose was clogged. Careful not to make a sound Dean slowly opened the door just a tad bit more. What he saw took his breath away.

His dad was sitting on one of the beds staring at a picture that he was holding. And while his dad wasn't crying outright Dean could see some tears falling down his dad's cheek. At first Dean was confused and extremely worried; he had never seen his dad cry, never. But then realization hit him, today was the anniversary of his mom's death. It had been nine years since his mom had died. Dean decided he didn't need his gameboy after all and quietly closed the door, leaving his father alone. **__**

Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

And then there was my junior year  
Billy had a brand new car

"Sam! Sammy, get your ass out here!" Dean yelled in the entrance to the hotel room. If not for him being excited Dean would have laughed at Sam stumbling out of the bathroom, his pants barely on all the way. "Come on Sam, hurry up," Dean said before disappearing outside and into his car, which was now ready to go.

Sam followed his brother, not quite sure what was so urgent. "What do you want?!" Sam yelled towards his brother as he walked outside. Confusion spread across Sam's face when he saw Dean, who was already sitting behind the seat of the Impala, and his father rummaging through the back of a truck. There was no doubt that they didn't lead the most honest life but they usually avoided outright stealing.

"She's mine Sam, dad gave her to me, come on let's go take her out!" Dean yelled from the driver's seat, he swore that if Sam didn't get in the car soon he was going to take off by himself.

Sam's mouth dropped open. There was no way, Dean may love that car but it was his father's baby. "Are you serious?!" Sam asked, his question pointed at his father.

John smiled at Sam's reaction. "Sam if you don't hurry up I think Dean is going to leave without you," John said, using his hand to motion for Sam to get in the car. He watched Sam cover the ground quickly with his long legs, climb in next to his brother, and then the car peel out of the parking lot, leaving some skid marks on the pavement. John laughed, not bothering to try and catch Dean to correct him on taking off like that; he would wait until the boys got back home.

_**  
It was late, the road was wet  
I guess the curve was just too sharp**_

Sam was going as fast as he could. The Impala was skidding on the road that was wet from recent rains. He made himself glance in the rearview mirror to check on his brother. Dean was covered in blood and barely breathing. He was leaning on the door of the Impala and returned Sam's glance weakly. Sam sped up. John was laying into him, yelling at him for not shooting when he had the chance. For the most part Sam managed to keep his mouth shut, only replying when John tried to say hunting the demon came before everything.

"Not everything," Sam said with a steady voice. He looked into the rearview mirror again and saw understanding in his brother's eyes. Sam nodded, conveying so much in such a little message that only Dean would understand and that's when everything went black.

_**  
I walked away without a scratch  
They brought the helicopter in**_

Sam could hear the sharp whoosh of the helicopter blades cutting through the air above the frantic screams and shouts of the EMT workers. "Tell me if their okay!" Sam shouted. He was secured to a stretcher and had the stupid head brace on. All he could see were the two EMTs carry the head end of his stretcher. They shouted something but Sam was too worried about his father and brother to bother listening. "Are they even alive?!" Sam shouted again. Just like the last time the stupid people replied back but it wasn't what he wanted to hear so he just blocked it out. Just before they put him in the helicopter Sam tried sitting up but he felt a hand keep him firmly down. "Dean," Sam whispered as the helicopter door was slammed shut and he could feel them lifting off the ground.

_**  
Billy couldn't feel his legs  
Said he'd never walk again**_

Sam had come full force into Dean's room only to be stopped in mid step by all the tubes coming from his brother. All Sam could do was stare, there he was, his big brother, his protector, his hero. Dean was dying, there were a million tubes and needles going into his brother's body but Sam didn't need to see those in order to see what was plain as day. Sam could never remember Dean looking so pale, so helpless. It wasn't supposed to end this way, Dean was never meant to die in a hospital.

"You're dad's awake, you can go see him now."

"Doc what about my brother?" Sam asked, not quite sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Well he sustained serious injury, blood loss plus contusions to his liver and kidney but it's the head trauma I'm worried about. He has early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well what can we do?" It was all Sam could do not to just break down right there. Tears were threatening to overflow and Sam forced them down.

"Well we won't know his full condition until he wakes up… if he wakes up."

"If?" Sam asked with disbelief written on his face. How could the doctor say that? Damn it, his brother was waking up if was the last thing Sam did.

"I have to be honest most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard but you need to have realistic expectations."

Sam looked down at his brother, the conviction was gone, the tears fell, the strongest fighter this family had was dying.

_**  
But Billy said he would and his mom and daddy prayed  
And the day we graduated, he stood up to say:**_

Sam sat by his comatose brother's bed. The doctor had told him the diagnosis and then left. The way the doctor had gone through the injuries, the results of tests and ultimately his brother's fate was strangely similar to that of someone reading the phone book. The man's voice had been monotone and unemotional. Sam knew it wasn't out of any lack of caring but it still made him angry. By just sitting here Sam felt like he was giving up on Dean, like he was already saying that Dean was dead and there was nothing he could do to change it.

Looking down to where his hands were cupping Dean's left one Sam realized there was one more thing he could do. Sam gripped Dean's hand tighter and bowed his head.**__**

Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

So don't tell me that it's over  
Don't give up on you and me

Sam glanced over at his brother before returning his gaze back out the window. They hadn't spoken since Dean had made the wise ass comment about him having a girl inside him. While the silence wasn't necessarily the most uncomfortable he had ever experienced, it wasn't the easiest. Even though Dean had resolved their problem in the patented Winchester way, a joke, Sam still felt like the world was about to come crashing down on him. No matter what he thought about Sam could not get the image of Steve's blood spurting out of his throat, the knife held by his hand that was digging ever deeper, almost down to the bone. Without realizing he was talking out loud Sam whispered to himself, "Maybe Gordon should have killed me."

Dean barely heard his brother's voice and couldn't make out what the younger man had said but his interest was piqued. "What did you say?" Dean asked a little more sternly then he had intended too.

Sam sighed, he hadn't meant for his brother to hear that. However, now that Sam had said it he knew there was no way Dean was going to let it go, "Should have let Gordon take me out," Sam mumbled as he traced random patterns on his thigh.

"What the hell does that mean Sam?" Dean asked, this time aware of the force he was using, he had thought that they had settled this argument twenty miles back.

"Dad had no right to ask you to kill me, I had no right," Sam said quietly. "One day I'm going to turn and you're not going to be able to stop me, Gordon could have."

"What the hell Sam? I thought we talked about this. No one is going to control you but you. Do you here me?!" Dean asked. Sure he was worried about Sam and scared to death that one day his baby brother would turn into a killer but he would never let that show. The only thing that kept Dean going was telling himself that Sam was going to be fine.

"Dean, we have to be realistic, unless we figure out something quick, I'm going to turn into a monster," Sam replied, gaining confidence in his voice now that they were actually talking about this. "Maybe, maybe we should just end it now, before I turn, before I kill someone," Sam said, this time his voice choked a little bit.

Dean swung the car to the side of the rode and put it in park. "Sam look at me," Dean said in his best 'I'm the big brother and you better listen' kind of tone. "Sam, no matter what happens; I will never give up on you. Do you hear me? Never."

_**'Cos there's no such thing as hopeless  
If you believe:**_

Sam had allowed the conversation to die after Dean's last comment. Hearing those words from his brother had eased his mind a little, so for the past forty five minutes Sam had allowed Dean's voice to invade his head. He allowed the other Winchester's reasoning work through his own mind. It made sense, in more than one way Sam was different from all the others they had met. Maybe, just maybe, Dean was right. Sam wouldn't be controlled; he wouldn't be forced to go dark side. Even so, even if Dean was lying it was nice to know his brother had his back. "Thanks Dean, thank you for believing in me, for believing in us."**__**

Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

Alright that's it, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
